


Sitôt la porte close

by malurette



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Eloping, F/F, One Shot, PWP, i swear my fandom has canon lesbians
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Enfin seules dans leur chambre, Eugénie et Louise ont fait ça tout de suite à la va-vite.





	Sitôt la porte close

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sitôt la porte close  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Comte de Monte Cristo   
> **Couple :** Eugénie Danglars x Louise d'Armilly  
>  **Genre :** PWP  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Alexandre Dumas, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Lovers_ » pour LadiesBingo> (amantes)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

Pour leur fuite et leur nouveau départ, leur résolution de partir faire leur vie ensemble très loin de l’ancienne, Louise s’est bardée d’un courage qu’elle n’avait pas et Eugénie s’est déguisée en homme. L’idée était de prétendre qu’elles étaient frère et sœur ; elles auraient aimé s’affirmer comme mari et femme, mais elles craignaient l’obstacle : et si on leur demandait un preuve de leur mariage qu’elles ne sauraient pas fournir ? Par prudence et comme précaution qu’elles espéraient inutile, juste au cas où, si par malheur elles échouaient, un mensonge chaste, au moins, limiterait le scandale.   
Elles n’en étaient qu’à la première étape, mais s’estimaient déjà bien assez loin de leur ancienne vie : elles étaient enfin aussi proches qu’elles l’avaient toujours désiré. Plus rien ne s’opposait à l’harmonie totale entre elles.   
À l’auberge, elles demandèrent une chambre avec deux lits. Eugénie prétendit que sa sœur était fatiguée par le voyage et désirait se reposer tout de suite. _Je veillerai sur elle_ , ajouta-t-elle, _pour que cet endroit inconnu ne l’impressionne pas trop._

Puis sitôt la porte refermée sur leur chambre, elle tourna prestement la clé dans la serrure. Elles n’osèrent pas défaire ces lits censés rester innocents, et dans leur impatience, leur folie, ne seraient jamais arrivées jusque là de toute façon. Il n’était sûrement pas question d’aller en ouvrir les rideaux.   
Eugénie restait adossée à cette porte bouclée, dressant tout contre un rempart de son corps, et gardait Louise bien serrée entre ses bras aimants. Elles n’allèrent pas plus avant dans la pièce.   
L’idée qu’un matelas creusé et des draps irrémédiablement froissés puissent donner une mauvaise opinion de la voyageuse délicate, si quelque femme de chambre y entrait pendant qu’elles en ressortiraient pour souper, bloqua Eugénie. Et celle que les ressorts du sommier, s’ils grinçaient, puissent attirer une oreille indiscrète, plus encore. Rien ne devait ternir la réputation Louise, même auprès d’un personnel insignifiant d’une auberge quelconque. Quant à donner libre cours à leurs envies à même le sol, même s’il était soigneusement balayé et lessivé, il n’en était pas question !   
Eugénie préféra donc rester debout. Elle présentait à Louise une épaule solide à laquelle s’appuyer, et, le talon bien ancré au sol, bloquait cette porte et lui évitait de trembler. Personne, qui passerait par hasard dans le couloir, ne devrait s’apercevoir de rien. 

Toute la durée du voyage, elles avaient pu se tenir la main pour se rassurer, et là, enfin seules loin de tout regard indiscret, elles étaient libres enfin de donner cours à tous leurs désirs si longtemps réprimés, de s’embrasser à pleine bouche, de mettre leurs mains ailleurs, partout, et même de défaire leurs vêtements à la diable pour pouvoir se toucher autant qu’elles le souhaitaient. Les lacets et les agrafes qui tentaient de dresser une barrière entre elles furent promptement défaits. Le corsage ouvert dévoila une gorge offerte, vite dévorée de baisers ; les jupons soulevés livrèrent passage à une main aventureuse.   
Eugénie caressa la peau aimée d’abord du bout des doigts, avec autant de légèreté qu’elle aurait fait courir son pinceau sur la toile ; plus fermement ensuite, pétrissant la chair à pleine main comme un sculpteur pris de passion créatrice. Son genou planté entre les cuisses de Louise lui permettait de la soutenir quand elle se crut défaillir, et lui facilitait de trousser ses robes pour glisser dessous deux doigts qui allaient et venaient avec entrain. 

Louise, tremblante d’émotion, s’accrochait à Eugénie, ses doigts cramponnés aux revers du veston, et embrassait son aimée avec ferveur, buvant l’amour à ses lèvres telle une noyée qui cherchait l’air. Ses baisers avides faisaient également office de bâillon : elles étaient bien obligées de se taire, de ravaler mots doux, noms tendres et soupirs, d’étouffer tout cri qui aurait pu les trahir. La si jolie voix de Louise qu’Eugénie aimait tant entendre était interdite de chant pour l’instant. Leur plaisir devait reste absolument secret.   
Et à l’apogée du plaisir ce fut un simple murmure qui lui échappa. Louisa en resta toute pantelante et épuisée pour de vrai entre les bras solides d’Eugénie, qui la mena lentement jusqu’au lit et l’y étendit avec un dernier baiser. Louise reposait, encore toute rose de plaisir et échevelée ; Eugénie lissa tendrement sa joue enfiévrée et sa chevelure endiablée. Elle laissa les boutons ouverts pour qu’elle puisse respirer à l’aise ; elle se la rajusterait plus tard, en se relevant. 

Eugénie, elle-même lasse, remit de l’ordre dans son costume, cachant à nouveau les formes que Louise lui faisait l’honneur d’aimer, et regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir s’afficher telle qu’elle était avec elle au grand jour. Elle se glissa à la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux derrière elle pour protéger le repos de Louise. Son œil d’artiste, encore embué de la beauté secrète de son amante, contempla sans vraiment le voir le paysage offert devant elle. Elle soupira d’aise devant la plénitude du moment, avant de considérer que la vue dehors et la vie dedans seraient toutes deux plus belles encore si Louise était réellement, officiellement, sa femme. Pour l’instant, elles vivaient une lune de miel qui n’avait pas le droit de dire son nom.


End file.
